Goku's Traffic Safety
Goku's Traffic Safety (悟空の交通安全, Gokuu no Koutsuu Anzen) is a 1988 public service video that aired in Japan that promoted Traffic Safety. It was aired on TV between shows as a public service announcement and distributed to schools as a safety demonstration video. Plot summary It is Bulma's birthday and Goku trys to find his way to West City to get to her birthday party. On the way he encounters a Tiger Thief on a log bridge that won't let him pass but Goku uses the Afterimage Technique which outsmarts him causing him to hang from the log. In the city, Master Roshi and Krillin are on their way to Bulma's birthday party but they seem to have gotten lost. While looking through the directions, they see a boy who is playing with his toy car almost get hit by a bear speeding in a truck. The bear manages to slam the breaks at the last second destroying the toy car but the kid still being safe. A Traffic Agent Lady quickly arrives to see if the boy is okay and tells him that he should be careful where he was walking or he would have ended up like the toy car, horrifying him. She also yells at the bear for driving really fast and not paying attention. After she informs them, Master Roshi and Krillin have her help them get to Bulma's House. Meanwhile, Goku who is also on his way to Bulma's party, finds Suno at a freeway to ask for help to get to West City. She gets mad at Goku for recklessly crossing the street and helps him get their since she was going there to see her cousin, Shinseki. When they arrive at West City, Suno sees her cousin and her aunt and uncle. Shinseki almost gets ran over when running into the street to go see them but Goku saves him with his Power Pole. The Traffic Lady shows up to inform the kid to not run into the street and teaches him and Goku about stoplights. When Goku finally arrives at Bulma's party he manages to eat all of the food not leaving any for everybody else. In anger, they all try to fight Goku. Goku runs out of Capsule Corporation with everybody else chasing after him but the Traffic Lady appears and blows her whistle making them all stop and not run into the street. Current Release This short was released in Japan as part of the Dragon Box DVD set in 2004. Continuity This video's place in the main Dragon Ball continuity is not specified. The characters are in their appearances in the Tien Shinhan Saga, but this could not have happened after this saga due to the events of the King Piccolo Saga which happened exactly after. This might be place during the three years of training before the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament (Tien Shinhan Saga), although Goku doesn't wear Shu's clothes anymore and doesn't seem to remember his first meeting with Suno. Cast list Trivia *This short was produced along whith another educational special called Goku's Fire Brigade about fire safety. *There is some controversy surrounding the Traffic Agent Lady's character design. Although her appearance looks like its a mixture of both versions of Launch and that they share the same voice seiyū (Mami Koyama), she is clearly not Launch. The Dragon Book mentions the appearance of Launch in the special, though. *A Tiger Thief like the one that appears in "Terror and Plague" makes an appearance in this special. *This short features a special version of the music "Makafushigi Adobenchā! / Mystical Adventure!" as an ending. Gallery TigerThief(GokuSafety).png|The Tiger Thief BearTruckDriver.png|The reckless bear truck driver GokuFullTrafficSafetySpecial.png|Goku after eating See also *List of films Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball films Category:Commercials